Vlad's family
by mystical lady of diamonds
Summary: Vlad has lived for centuries what will happen when he finds a descendent? What about the past can that hurt him. T for safe bets


Please enjoy this and pardon any grammer mistakes. I haven't written a story in a while and hope that this story gets me over the cursed writers block.

* * *

><p>Vlad had seen kingdoms rise and fall through time and saw the creation of the world that was his prison. He had for many years search for the one being that could bring a light to his dark world. He almost had her in France in the early 1700s but he was unable to capture her heart again. Vlad wanted to end his torment and had tried to find others to light his path but none could.<p>

So here he was a very wealthy man and owned many lands and that he protected with his very being. How he wished he could go back to the very day that he caused his world to darken. Vlad hoped with every breath that he would be free and see his…His thoughts came to an end when a girl bumped into him. Books and paper fell to the ground along with the contents of a purse.

"Oh I am so sorry sir. I was lost in thought and trying to decipher this page" the girl said as she started to gather everything up

"No harm done" Vlad said as he helped pick up the papers ad books

"I am so going to have my head cut off if not because of this but because I dropped these old books" the girl said as she managed to get her things shoved into her purse. Vlad then noticed the books titles all were about his ancient home Castle Dracula.

"I'm Vlad by the way and that is a lot of books on one subject"

"Lara, yeah it's kind of a quest for me. I have been trying to locate the original palace but so far I keep coming up with the ones that are tourist destinations and not the actual place." Lara said as she finished picking up the papers and placing them in between the many books.

"Is there something important there that you are searching for? Or are you just trying to make a name for yourself?" Vlad asked as he started to feel the monster inside stir ready to kill this woman

"I am searching for the truth. You see there are many versions of Dracula and I want to know the truth about him. I want to learn if he had any children before he became the "vampire king." I also want to shove it down my roommate's throat so she knows the twilight franchise is nothing more than a book of fairies that have red eyes and drink animal blood. Sorry again for bumping into you I really must be going" with that she left leaving Vlad very confused.

'Who was she?' Vlad thought to himself. For the first time in his long dark life he found a glimmer of light. What shocked him even more was that the light came from a girl that had no resemblance to his Mirena. He took one more look and found an ID card with Lara's face on it. The ID card was for the local university and was heavily swiped maybe as a meal or library card. He would have to look into it.

"Master your car is here." A voice said behind him

"Thanks Shkelgim. Bring me home" Vlad said turning toward the location of the car. Shkelgim bowed and opened the door of the car for his master. He had served Vlad since the day he revived Vlad on the battle field outside the monetary. He wasn't a vampire but he had the life of one since receiving a couple drops of Vlad's blood. He knew that Vlad didn't trust him in some of his dealings but he served his best for everything else.

"Do you want me to return the card master?" Shkelgim asked

"No I think I want to do this one myself." Vlad said as he placed the ID card in his coat pocket.

Vlad slept that night for the first time in a matter of months. He dreamt of his Mirena and the life they had before the Turks attacked. He dreamt of Mirena's face and laugh and everything he loved about her. He could almost touch her when his nightmare began he saw his son being taken and Mehmed's face laughing at him as his is pulled from the light. This was always followed by the voice of the monster saying "let the games begin my friend" before he was jolted awake. Those dreams where the reason that he refused to sleep.

Vlad sat in his bed and looked toward the window and saw that the sun hadn't risen yet so he decided that it wasn't worth that time to try and sleep. He got up and walked over to his computer and started to research the girl. He found out a whole lot more than what he was expecting

_Lara Anne Tepes youngest child of Tom and Mary Tepes (both deceased), Two older brothers (both deceased). Born 1988 in Maine USA. Loves History and was earning a degree in Transylvanian culture. _The information went on to tell that her entire family had been drained of blood when she was supposed to be away in Eurpope. It also said that the culprit was thought to be caught but some investigators don't believe so. Vlad looked into the case and found the news article when pictures of the victims and there was no drought in his mind that there was only two beings on the planet that could do this and one knew he didn't do it.

Vlad continued to find that she was behind on rent, bills, tuition, and had till the end of the month before she was to have her research put to a stop and that her schooling would end. Vlad quickly went to work on putting together an account together that would allow him first and for most more access to the girl and also allow her to be free from any debt that she had. He also wanted to get in touch with her advisor and see how far her research had gotten.

By the time he had the funds transferred to the account the sun was up and the smell of the new day came into his room. Shkelgim brought in a tray that held a glass of juice, some breakfast rolls, eggs, bacon, and a wine goblet filled with blood and by the smell of it most likely goat or sheep. He had found that animal blood was able to curb the thirst for an everyday use which allowed him to take human blood once a month and even then he used a different method then biting people. Blood banks including the one that Vlad owned were a much better method of getting human blood now.

"Master I found the campus and took to asking about where Lara lives. She lives off campus and in a rundown apartment building." Shkelgim said as he placed the tray of food down in front of Vlad then placing a piece of folded paper down next to it.

"Thank you. I want you to have a room prepared in the house for her as I plan to have her moved into. This place is far closer than her home is now" Vlad said as he started to eat. Shkelgim bowed and left the room allowing his master to eat in private.

On the other side of town, Lara was franticly looking through her home looking for her ID card. She thought she had it last night but when she didn't have it she thought she left it at home but the card was nowhere to be found. This was the fourth card in a month and the card office wasn't going to issue her another if she lost this one. She decided to look in her room mate's room hoping it had gotten caught in a pair of jeans that she had borrowed.

"What are you looking for at this early hour?" the roommate asked

"My ID card for school, I have miss placed it and can't enter the building I need to today without it. Have you seen it?" Lara asked

"Not in my room. You do know that rent is due tomorrow and I am not paying it for you again. Its either you pay me the rent and the months that you haven't or I am kicking you out and getting a new roommate." The roommate said before hiding under the covers of her bed.

Lara sighed and left to go to the coffee shop before going to school hoping to have someone buzz her in. The coffee shop was busy as usual and after ordering her tea, she went to find a seat. That's when she noticed a familiar face.

"Mr. Vlad what an unexpected surprise. How are you this morning?" Lara asked

"Enjoying my morning, please sit. I wouldn't be the gentleman that I am if I let a beautiful woman stand." Vlad got up and pulled the seat out for Lara. She sat down and saw something on the table.

"Where did you find my ID card? I thought I lost it?" Lara said happily

"Well when you left after bumping into me yesterday I saw that you had dropped it and I was on my way to return it to you but I guess you beat me to it." Vlad said

"Thanks, I have been so over worked and with so much on my mind I have missed out on things. On top of that I can't seem to keep money in my account to pay for my rent and schooling and on top of that I am being evicted out of my apartment. So knowing that I don't have to worry about a silly ID card it brightens up my day." The waitress brought over Lara's tea and a coffee Vlad.

"I too look for the home of my ancestors that lived in Castle Dracula. I found that I am related to the one known as Vlad the Impaler, I to wish to know about the past of my ancestors." Vlad said hoping that that information alone sparked interest.

"That is too funny because I am also related to Vlad the Impaler. What I have found is that his line is very few even though it's been centuries." Lara said

"Considering that we are family how about I help you out in a couple of things if you would like. I can provide you with a new home and money" Vlad said as he took a sip of his coffee "Here is the deal I will pay for everything that you need and in return you help me find our ancestors home so that I may rebuild or fix it to its former glory."

Lara thought about the request and decided that it was probably worth it. Thinking about how recent research trips drained her bank account she was close to having to give up the research and schooling all together. Granted the schooling need just one more class and then she could graduate but she was waiting until the research was either done or had come to a dead end. She gave Vlad a warm smile before accepting his proposition.

As the two continued to talk out details about the request, another customer of the coffee shop who sat across the room heard and was interested into what he could get out of this. He watched and listened as the conversation went on mostly about moving across town and what debts she had that needed payment. Just as the last of the morning rush left the coffee shop so did the young lady. This was the perfect time to jump in and stir the pot so to speak. He walked over and sat down just before Vlad noticed him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be long dead by now" Vlad said

"You should know better than that. And I have come to make a little wager" the master said

"I am not making any deal with you again. I lost the last wager and look where it's gotten me."

"Oh don't be like that, it was your own fault that you have to live with and you know it"

Vlad finished his coffee then left. The Master vampire came up with a plan to destroy Vlad and all that he held dear. Vlad had become too powerful and rivaled the master's which could cause problems between the two. If Vlad were to learn the truth about the power that he was given then the whole balance of their unique relationship, though strange as it was, would be thrown off. The Master Vampire looked out the window to watch Vlad enter a car and disappeared into to crowd. Yes the game had begun.

* * *

><p>Vlad spent the following weeks talking with Lara about what bills needed paying and what things she would need to continue her research. Vlad was surprised at how far along she had gotten in the research for his palace. Vlad found that she had located Cozia monastery where he had begun his cursed life and was now back tracking. He had decided to stop into her home to see how much she would be bringing with her to his home. His first impression of her home was that he would need to add some money and job opportunities to bring life back into the area. The next observation that he took notices was that the home Lara had been living in was nothing more than a broom closet. The walls were crumbling and the smells were worse than he remembered in the 1500s. What he also noticed was that Lara only had on bag of books and papers while next to it there was suitcase.<p>

"Is this all you own?" Vlad asked

"Well yes, I haven't had much in my life. When I lost my parents and brothers I had to pay back all their debts and that cleared out partially all the money they had. I had to sell all my family's possession and the house just to be able for college." Lara said as tears built up in her eyes "I have tried to work while I have been doing this research but because I haven't found anything yet the funding has stopped. I have tried talking to the board for more time and money as I am so close to finding the castle."

"But surely you had a job to help pay bills and give you some spending money" Vlad asked

"Like she was even here for a time, her stupid research had her traveling about Europe looking for a stupid castle." The Roommate said as she leaned on the door frame.

"I was needed over there to collect my research from the source not someone copying it for me. The research was intense at the beginning and when I got back I was dealing with the death of my family and I have come so far I just didn't find time to go back to work." Lara said

"Well I will solve that problem as I have so much money." Vlad pulled an envelope out of his jacket and handed it over to the roommate "I take it this will be enough for this month's rent and the months that Lara here hasn't been able to along with some to tie you over until you find another room mate."

The Roommate was in shock as to how much she had in her hand. She would be able to live off this for a while. Vlad took hold of the bags off the bed for Lara and led her to the waiting car. Lara looked at her notes the entire car ride and made marks of a small map. The map looked to be one that a tourist would pick up at a train station or airport. It also had many black, red, green and whited out spots littered one particular area.

"Are these places that you have been?" Vlad asked

"Not really. The dots represent places that castle Dracula could be or ones that I have proven to not be the castle. Black ones are proven wrong due to samples taken and dated. Red ones are being tested as we speak, whereas green ones are possible locations of castles. The whited out spots were green ones that were proven to not hold any clues or buried structures so I have ruled them out." Lara said as she marked another green spot that could be a two day walk from the monastery.

"I take it that this cross is a church or religious sight?" Vlad asked

"Its Cozia monastery that is deep in the mountains and from the history that the monks have of it, it was a scene of a mass killing in the 1400s. It was this monastery that I was able to start from…" Lara continued speaking but Vlad went into a flash back to that very place. He could feel the cold night air and hear the people's screaming and he could almost see the battle fields filled with dead Turks. He was sad to say that he still felt the blood of Mirena on his lips. When a tear escaped his eye brought his reminiscing came to an end and realized that they were almost to his home.

"You ok Vlad? You went white for a moment there" Lara said

"I'm fine I was just thinking of a painful part of my past"

"You don't have to tell me what it was but I find it better to think of the future because who knows what can happen" Lara gave Vlad a warm smile before turning to look out the window to see a large mansion "Vlad is this were you live?"

"No this is where we live. I have your room on the back of the house it has a large drawing room next to it for you to stretch out in. There also is a nice balcony that overlooks the gardens. I will have a servant come and show you around I have a long distance phone call to make." Vlad said as the pulled up to the house. He helped Lara out of the car and handed her over to Shkelgim who had pulled her bags out of the trunk.

Shkelgim showed Lara around the house which included the kitchen, dining hall, library which was filled with old books, the three pools, and the laundry room. The tour showed the beauty of the house. The house was broken to different times and different countries. Lara could make out France, Germany, England, and what could be Spain.

"Shkelgim, how long ago was this house built?" Lara asked

"I don't remember miss, maybe ten, fifteen years ago. Master doesn't tell me everything he does. I have a room at the end of the hall that your room is on so if mistress needs anything just call for me and I will come."

"Thanks but I am a grown woman and I can handle myself. I have a question for you, how long have you served Vlad?"

"Long time, can't really remember the exact date that I started with him but enough to know that he doesn't trust many people. Now one thing about your room is that it has a phone that is connected to Masters so if you get a phone call from someone looking for Vlad just put them on hold and page him."

"Thanks can I make calls when he is using the phone or do I have to wait until he is done?"

"You can make calls out when he is as well, just have to use different lines. I will show you once we reach your room."

The two walked through the house and up a set of grand stairs to a hall that was fit for a queen. About half way down Shkelgim opened a set of doors and brought Lara's bags to the bench at the end of the bed. He explained how to use the phone and how to page the different rooms of the house. He also explained the proper way to turn on the water for the shower and tub then showed how the lights could be turned off while she was still in bed. Finally he showed Lara the large room that was next door for her research.

Lara was thrilled to have a large space to work and was able to actually use multiple desks for the work. She had a feeling that the work was going to go by much quicker now that she had an area to work and was much quieter than the room she was in at the university. She hopped that her advisor would allow her to work her while reporting in from time to time instead of having to go to the university. She decided to call her advisor to see if she could. She pulled out the number and dialed hopping to get her advisor at a good time.

"Hello this is professor Nosfeatu speaking, how can I be of service to you?" the voice on the other end of the phone call said

"Professor it's me Lara Tepes. Is this a good time to speak with you?" Lara asked

"Lara my child for you all time is a good time"

"Professor I am calling to ask if it is important for me to continue my research at the school or can I do it from another location."

"May I ask where you would be work from?"

"My new home, you see I ran into a distant relative a few weeks back and because of my research I have been behind of my bills so I moved in with him and he has a large open space for me to spread out to do my work without bumping into someone else's work or having to clean it up at night and loosing where I was at in a book. Also he has access to a large library of old books that he has collected himself over trying to find old castles and forgotten places." Lara stopped there as left it vague as to what Vlad did as she didn't want any questions to be made.

"I will have to check with the board of the school but for now I will allow it and call it a temporary move of research for now but I will call you when I have more information for you. I have to go, good luck" the phone call ended and Lara relaxed.

She was able to set up her map and look more at her notes. She wanted to get more information from the recent set of books that she had collected from the library. The only problem was that the book was in an older text that hopefully once translated she would have the answers that she needed.

Lara started translating the text and it opened up a whole new world to her. The text told of a mountain that the people of Transylvania feared. She read deeper and deeper and lost herself in the words that the book was about. The people feared the mountain and even more so what lie within the mountain. Page after page more information about this strange unnamed mountain, the more temptation drew her in to search the mountain and not the castle.

Vlad had finished his calls when he noticed that the night air was filling his lungs and that the call of the night was yet again upon him. He walked over to the windows and closed them as to warm up the home. He made a couple quick calls to get more information on his dealing in another country before he went up to his room to rest. Heading towards his room he heard a scream come from the hall that Lara was staying in. Quickly as he could he ran to her room where he was shocked to see Lara looking at the celling.

"What's wrong Lara?" Vlad asked

"There were bats flying around my window and a couple of them came into the room." Vlad quickly looked around the room and saw three bats hanging from the fire place. Vlad helped Lara out of the room and behind him he signaled the bats to leave through the open window.

"I should have warned you that, this house is kind of like Wayne manor in the comic books. I have no idea where they roost as I have had the grounds checked multiple times." Vlad said as he brought Lara to sit down on her bed.

"So you're not Batman, there goes my girlish fantasy" Lara laughed "So I talked with my advisor and I can work on my research here for now until the board makes the final say."

"I am glad for that. Have you eaten today? I noticed the uneaten food by your tables in the other room"

"No I was so deep in thought that I forgot that a maid brought it in. Have you eaten?"

"How about I order some take out and you can show me what you have found today." Lara gave a smile and nodded. Vlad went into the next room and closed the window before calling out for food. The food arrived quickly and Lara went back to the book about the mountain and digging further into finding Castle Dracula.

* * *

><p>Months past and Lara's research was making bigger break through and at the same time she had remade her life. Lara had reconnected with her girls and was able to go out with them a couple days a week. The research board of Lara's school allowed her to work from her home but they did reduce her budget because she wasn't on property. Vlad happily picked up the difference and used his connections to get Lara the books she needed. Lara was able to get three other students to help out with translating the books and other information that came in which gave Lara more time to read the book about the unnamed mountain.<p>

The map that once held black, green, red and white spots was no more it was replaced by a bigger map that had lights that were able to me moved and lite up different colors depending on what was wanted. The search was so close to being done the latest books had come with great details and to say Vlad was very insight full. Vlad also was also helpful in getting permits with the Transylvanian government to check out possible castle locations.

Every nigh though, Vlad would look at the notes that Lara had written during the day as he was becoming more secretive the more she researched about his past. He was afraid that she would be like his people were and not like Mirena was. He had Shkelgim take care of Lara and her projects and driving her where she needed to be. The notes held the hope that Vlad looked for and with each day the hope grew.

"Master, are you in need of a meal?" Shkelgim asked one night

"I am fine just continue your duties and I would hurt you" Vlad said as he read Lara's notes

"But master you haven't had blood in over a month and I know for a fact that you haven't had human blood in three. There is something wrong with you and I want to know so I can help. Lara is also concerned as you don't come in during the day as you use to."

"I am fine now leave me before you wake Lara up" Shkelgim left Vlad and returned a couple hours later with a goblet and Vlad knew the moment it was poured.

"Master drink you are weak and can't protect yourself as you would when you are fully restored. How would you protect Lady Lara if HE were to attack? I know that is what you are searching for and what would you do if you were to depart from here? Drink and gain strength" Shkelgim pushed the goblet into Vlad's face and watched as Vlad drank the goblet dry, "There now Master will be better I will bring more before the sun comes up to make sure you are strong"

'He does have a point. I have been thinking of my needs and not in protecting what I hold dear.' Vlad thought as he looked to the doors that kept him from Lara. Quietly opening the door he went to the bed to see Lara sleeping like a baby and that sight brought back memories of when his son was born. Those memories where the best time of his life, filled with love and happiness that out shone all happiness that he had ever felt. Vlad placed a chase kiss on Lara's forehead then left to look at the notes.

Back at the notes Vlad noticed that some talked about a mountain that were feared and kept away from. Page after page filled with notes about the mountain. Vlad search for the name of this mountain but there was never a mention a name. The description of the mountain and location brought only one mountain to his mind, Broken Tooth. Now why was Lara looking for Broken Tooth? Was there a connection to the Castle that he didn't know or was she after something that was there?

The light of day was coming into the room and Shkelgim returned with another glass of blood. The warmth of the sun brought Vlad to feel more alive and set orders to have food brought in for Lara and the researchers. The three students came with the final pages of translated text then they left for the morning to go to their classes. Lara read the pages and was extremely happy. She ran around the room making marks on boards and papers then she went to the computer and pulled up google earth to look at the areas that were brought into question. The locations list went from around ten down to two and this made Lara all giddy inside.

The day progressed as it had been but very little information was found. The students were sent to bring all books back to the libraries and that they could take some time off. The students were glad and congratulated Lara on the possible discovery. Lara continued to look for more proof that one of these sites were Castle Dracula but all that turned up was what she had already found out.

Vlad finished his work early as to see what Lara had found that day but something in him was unsettled and he couldn't put his finger on it. He quickly made it to the kitchen to down another glass of blood before he went up to see Lara. Vlad walked into the main hall to head upstairs when he noticed a package for Lara. It was from a monastery in Transylvania it came with a note attached

'_Lara Tepes, our Brother would like you to know that we found a book written during your research time as you requested that is a very unusual book. The brothers here have concluded that it was written by two people a brother most likely and a prince Ingeras. We have translated the writings for you and hope that it serves a purpose in your hunt. Brother Dominic_

Vlad opened the package to read what his son may have written about him. He read the pages as he walked up the stairs to the Lara's rooms. A tear came to his eyes as he found that his son never forgot about him and that what it came down to was that he never thought him as a monster but a hero. Vlad was beside himself as he entered Lara's study. He closed the book and handed it to her.

"I opened the mail and this was in it for you. I thought it was a book I had ordered but it was from Transylvania written by Prince Ingeras. I hope you don't mine that I read it" Vlad asked as he handed her the book

"Not at all Ingeras is our ancestor and I am happy to share anything with you about him and his family. From what you read does it say anything about where he grew up?" Lara asked as she took the book from Vlad and opened it to a marked page.

"Not from what I read. I only fell on to a page that was about his father and read it as I came up. It's amazing what he thought of his father, apparently people thought Vlad was a monster but to Ingeras he was a hero."

"Well if you want to read more about Ingeras the book over there was written about him. Go ahead I have already finished looking at it. Let's hope this book has the last piece to my giant puzzle." Lara said as she pointed to a table that had a leather bound book on it. The book itself wasn't centuries old but it was worn and dated.

Together the two spent the rest of the night reading from each book. After a couple hours Vlad noticed that Lara had put down the book and was running around like a chicken without its head. He placed the book down and went over to her.

"Find something?" Vlad asked

"More than something I have found the location of the real Castle Dracula. According to the information I found before I had this book from the monastery I was between two locations. But I couldn't be sure because both locations are a two days walk to the Cozia Monastery. One was deep in the mountains as but this book tells me that castle wasn't near any mountains but a vast open plan on which the Terks attacked it before Ingeras went into the mountains with his mother and father."

"I see so I take it you would like to go to the location and see what you can find?" Vlad asked

"Yes but from google earth there is nothing there so I need to get a team together to excavate and to do that I would need permits which take months to acquire along with funding which I know you already have." Lara said as she started to work on a list of people that would be most beneficial to the dig.

"Well I can help you out there as I have a small archeology team in Transylvania waiting on your call and as for permits I got them approved two weeks ago all that is needed was a location and my team can start."

"What do you mean you got the permits already? I haven't seen you in months and how would you know I would want them?" Lara asked

"I will keep how I got them a secret but you only need to worry about is getting a bag packed and I can have us in Transylvania by morning"

"I want to know Vlad, I don't like this that your being all secretive all of a sudden" Lara started to feel anger in her as her only family was now keeping things from her.

"Oh your one for secrets then why do I see notes about broken tooth mountain" Vlad asked as he pointed to a page that was in front of him

"That is none of your business. Get out of here I have calls to make and I don't want to see your face for a while." Lara said as she went to the phone

"Get use to my face sweet heart I am the one that is to take you to the dig site and without me you wouldn't even found this information" With the Vlad left and Lara went to work on calling her advisor to alert him to her discovery.

* * *

><p>The Dig site was progressing wonderfully. The team had located Castle Dracula and were amazed at how well preserved it was. No termite damage or decay of any sort was present in the palace almost like someone had been living there and replaced the pieces as they were destroyed by time. The team removed old vines and had a restoration team working on cleaning and rebuilding the palace but that wasn't what was remarkable.<p>

The team of archeologist didn't need to dig far around the palace to find remarkable things. There were bodies thousands of them as if this was a site of a battle for the castle but there had never been a single record about it. The bodies were all male and were a range of ages, all were in battle gear. Once the armor was figured to be Terkish, more teams of historians and archeologist were called in to carefully figure out what had happened at the sight.

Lara had been named the head of the site as she had more information from her research then what had been brought. Lara was happy to be so busy because it kept Vlad out of her sight. Most of the site was able to work but there was still something's that didn't make sense with her research and that included the unknown name mountain. Then it hit her Vlad had called the mountain Broken tooth now why did he call it that?

Lara was then called to a discovery at the palace. A team had discovered a hidden door that lead down into a hidden room. They wanted Lara to be the first to enter as this entire discovery was in her name. After finding a torch Lara descended down the stone steps and into a dust covered library. The room was filled to the brim with books and judging by the age and amount of dust on some this was a great treasure.

What was even more surprising was that her professor was down here and he wasn't even on the team who found the door.

"Professor Nosfeatu what are you doing down here? More importantly when did you get here?" Lara asked

"I have been here for quite some time. After you told me about the location I left to come here. I thank you for finding this place" Nosfeatu said

"But if you have been in the vacinity then why didn't you set up a tent or are you staying at a hotel like some of the teams?"

"I haven't the need of a hotel or tent. I have been searching for a book for some time and you and Vlad helped me find it."

"You know my cousin Vlad? He never mentioned that he knew you" Lara said as she was puzzled about the news.

"Oh I knew him for a long, long time and in a matter of fact he sought me out to save his wife and son." Nosfeatu said as he saw questions starting to form in Lara's eyes

"My cousin has never been married nor had a son. I live with him and there are no pictures of a family. You must have another man confused with my cousin" Lara said as she started to look at the books that were laid out on a table with the three monkeys of hear see or speak evil.

"Vlad Tepes, Prince of Transylvanian also known as Vlad the impaler or Dracula. I think I have the same man. Just ask the man and see for yourself" With that Nosfeatu disappeared and left Lara in the room of books. Thinking that she had just hallucinated the interaction she went to work reading the many books that were in the chamber.

About an hour later she read about a cave up in the mountains that was said to contain a man that made a deal with a demon for power. The more she read the more it sounded like the unknown named mountain that she had read about. It was in this book that she found the name of the mountain, Broken Tooth. History had lost the name of the mountain and here it was written in a book that was clearly written in the 1300s to 1400s. Lara then remembered that Vlad had said the exact same name when she discovered the location she was in.

Lara read deeper into the books and deeper into the vast history that was contained there. She was so caught up in the history that she only moved when she felt a presence behind her and she knew who it was.

"What is your real name?" Lara asked the person who had entered the room.

"You know it its Vlad." Vlad said

"What's your full name?" Lara turned in the chair she had been sitting in to look Vlad straight in the face.

"Vlad Tepes after Vlad the impaler"

"When were you born?" Lara asked and her face was a mix between anger and forcing back tears.

"I can't think off the top of my head but summer 1960?" Vlad lied

"You can Tell me the truth, I'm not about to go telling anybody" Vlad looked Lara deep in the eyes and gave a sigh. Vlad kneeled down in front of Lara and looked her in the eyes.

"Lara, would you believe me if I told you? We are family and family trust each other" Lara pushed Vlad to the ground and ran up the stairs out of the chamber. Vlad was confused He had provided her so much and now he wasn't sure if it was worth it.

"I told you that the power would take away everything you hold dear. Can you not remember that?" A voice from a dark corner said

"No you said that there was always a price for power" Vlad said as he got to his feet

"And in your case its family always being taken away even though you sought it to protect them. It's a shame really to die for something that was to be taken in the end. Have you not figured out that that this was your destiny to be MY pawn and have no freedom?" The Master Vampire said

"Family is family and I protect them to the death" Vlad said before jumping at the master vampire and trying to get the upper hand. The two fought hand to hand knocking books to the ground. Dust flew up around the room and the two vampires took flight as they fought. They fly out a hidden cave entrance to the chamber and outside to where the night had taken its turn and both vampires where at their strongest. Vlad grabbed a sword that lay next to a corpse and combined his strength with that of his days as lord Impaler.

Both men didn't break a sweat and continued fighting well through the night. Vlad noticed the sun coming up and he could tell that the Master Vampire was also feeling their power drain. Vlad knew that when the sun raised that he wouldn't be as strong as the master but he was determined to end this centuries old battle and this is was the perfect place. The air began to warm as the light of day came out. Vlad felt that he was losing and needed something to keep going and end this.

"Well Lord impaler, I see this will be a fitting place to end this as this is the place where it all began. How do you want your remains taken care of thrown into a pit or raised on a spike?" the master vampire taunted

"No need for it will be you to die this day" Vlad said as he used his reserved strength to make a comeback and defeat the master.

The sun was raising high into the morning sky when Vlad heard a scream, felt something pass his ear and smelt smoldering flesh before he saw the Master Vampire back up with a silver steak protruding from his chest. Then Vlad heard a voice that he had longed to hear.

"Who are you to make me missed judge family when you lied to me in the first place vampire? You killed my professor and took up his place. You think that I would believe anything you said about my family and don't think I don't remember that it was you that drained my parents and brothers of their blood." Lara said as she jumped in front of Vlad.

"So you were there when I killed them. They were meddling in things that they shouldn't have now I can finish the job." The master vampire aimed for Lara's heart to rip it out but because of the steak in his heart, he missed and put his hand into her abdomen. Vlad pushed the decaying corps out of the way and went to work on trying to stop the blood that was flowing from Lara.

"Why did you do that? I am much stronger then he though" Vlad said as he placed her head in his lap

"Family protects….each other and you are family." Lara said as he tried to conserve her strength until she was healed "IS he dead?"

Vlad looked to the corps and it was nothing more than a pie of clothes and a silver steak on the ground, "Yes he is gone but now let's get you some help."

"Vlad I don't think I can…hold ….on….for very…much …longer" Lara said before losing consciousness. Vlad felt like he was losing Mirena all over again but this time the last of his line. No one else would hold the name Tepes or have any connection to him. True he still had Shkelgim but that was a more of a servant master bond. Vlad screamed a deep painful scream calling to the heavens in any way to save her.

As if by some strange magic or a gift from God a bright light engulfed him and Lara and took them to a separate plan where standing before them was familiar faces.

"Mirena? Ingeras? What is this place?" Vlad asked

"This is a place where time is suspended and we can talk without her dyeing on us." Mirena said

"We have come to tell you how you can save her papa." Ingeras said

"Please how she has had a hand go right through her" Vlad asked as he took his hand off the whole in Lara's body

"You must give her some of your blood as you were given only she will make it through the three day time where she will crave human blood. After the three days she will be cured and not even have a scar to show of it." Ingeras said

"There is no need to have you live through another death; you have suffered so much as it is. There is one thing you must know is that there will be a bit of residual when she is out of the three days." Mirena said

"But I would have been my old self if I didn't sercum to the thirst" Vlad said

"You are not the master vampire are you? She will just have a long life to be with you as family, a daughter of sorts you can say." Mirena said smiling as she sat down next to Vlad and Lara

"There has to be another way to save her without having her live so long. I have been through time and I myself want to leave it to rest the eternal rest. Please there has to be another way" Vlad pleaded. He had seen so much and he wanted to sleep without dreams.

"There is no way to break the curse as it's unholy. But…" Mirena said

"There is a way but to do it, it will need both you and Lara's consent. You both would have to drink each other's blood though it will cause you both to live a long life but you will end up passing." A new figure said. Vlad looked to the figure's face and it was Brother Lucien.

"Brother is there a way I can talk with Lara about this here before we return?" Vlad asked. The figures turned to each other and nodded just before Lara awoke.

"Vlad are we dead?" Lara asked

"No we are on a different plain. Lara would you be willing to live a long life in order to save another" Brother Lucien asked

"Depends on who and why"

"It would help me finally end this blasted curse on me. I have lived since 1400s and wish to break free and be able to rest and be with my family. I know I should have told you when we first met but who would believe that I am Vlad the impaler" Vlad said

"You aren't Vlad the impaler anymore Vlad you are my love" Mirena said putting her hand to his face.

"Vlad I will help you but only if in the privacy of our home I can call you Dracula" Lara joked

The figures slowly disappeared and the two were returned to the earthly plan and drank each other's blood. Vlad and Lara returned to Castle Dracula and acted as if nothing had happened. Lara went on to finish her schooling and ended up getting a PhD in Transylvanian history while Vlad sponsored the rebuild of the castle and together they turned it into a monument for the power of family. People flooded the castle every year to view the castle as tourist destination probably in hopes to see the legendary count Dracula. As for Vlad and Lara they lived another couple centuries before passing in their sleep. They were surprised to be united with family once more and that is all that mattered.


End file.
